galaxysagafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle
Description Battle ' is a feature in Galaxy Saga where players engage in combat with other players using their cards. Players may battle for various incentives such as other players' Artifact or Credits. Players may also battle simply to improve their Battle Record for the sake of it. Players which initiate a battle are on offense, and utilize their cards total attack rating. Players being attacked are on defense, and utilize their cards total defense rating. Unlike attacking, defending against an attack is an automatic process which is done independent of players. The winner of a battle is decided based on the total attack of the player on offense, and the total defense of a defending player. Whoever has a higher value wins the battle. The attack and defense rating of players is decided based on the attack or defense rating of a player's front line cards, as well as additional cards in the back line. Front Line The front line is composed of up to five cards which are usually the cards with the highest attack or defense. Cards in the front line are given priority to participate in a battle over other cards in a player's deck. There are two front lines: the Attack Front Line and the Defense Front Line. *'Attack Front Line **These cards are the primary offensive unit when engaging in battle. Cards with a high attack attribute are often selected for this front line. *'Defense Front Line' **These cards are the primary defensive unit when defending against other players. Cards with a high defense attribute are often selected for this line. The recommended front line is automatically assembled by the game based on the best cards suited for offense or defense, depending on the line. The game usually picks high efficiency cards over raw statistics or skills. A player may also choose to create their own front line. Power Rating When cards participate in a battle, they require a certain amount of power from the player in order to be utilized. Cards used in offense require attack power (ATK), and cards on defense require defense power (DEF). An individual card's power rating decides how much is needed in battle. If a player does not have enough current power, the attack or defense of cards in the front line automatically scales down, depending on how much power is available. If a player's attack or defense power is too low, cards in the front line may be excluded from battle all together. The weakest cards are usually excluded when this happens. In player-made front lines, the cards are excluded in order. Back Line If there is extra power left after the front line uses up its required amount of power, the remaining amount is automatically applied to the back line, other cards in the deck. The strongest cards are usually chosen automatically by the game, depending on how much power is left. Cards chosen as the back line have their attack or defense capped at 80% of their value. Skills cannot be activated by any of the backline cards when attacking, but skills activated by front line cards will affect back line cards. Back Line Efficiency Back line efficiency is how much ATK/DEF a card will give you for a given amount of PWR. It can be represented simply by the equation: (ATK or DEF)/PWR The resulting number gives you a quick way to compare the efficiency of the cards in your deck, or any cards you plan on acquiring. It is unclear to how the game chooses cards. It is difficult to stack cards in a way that will always benefit both ATK and DEF. For players that concentrate on one of either ATK or DEF, stacking based on PWR efficiency will help quite a bit. Factors When engaging in a battle, the total attack or defense rating of players is determined by several factors. *'Faction' **When players create a new account, they are asked to select one of the three factions. Front line cards matching this faction will receive a 5% bonus. As of January 20, 2013, players are allowed to change their faction once every 30 days. *'Skills' **Some common cards, most rare cards, and all high rares and above come with a skill that causes an effect to take place during battle. Some skills boost attack of a certain element, while other skills may decrease the opponent's defense. Skills tend to activate at random, but the chances of a particular skill activating increases as the level of the skill increases. The first card in your front line will almost always activate its skill. Back line skills will not activated, but they are affected by skills activated by the front line. *'Faction Effects' **In battle, faction matches somewhat affect attack and defense ratings. Vejim cards have reduced attack against Malka cards, Malka cards have reduced attack against Norch cards, and Norch cards have reduced attack against Vejim cards. Likewise, Vejim cards have increased attack against Norch cards, and so on. Only one element effect takes place at a time, which is usually determined based on which elements have the most cards being represented in battle. (Is this confirmed???) *'Battle Boosts' **When players win a battle, they receive a temporary 10% attack boost for each subsequent battle. This bonus only lasts for 10 minutes, and stacks an additional 10% per successful battle. This bonus does not apply to Battle Arena victories. *'Decoy ' **Decoy items can be used to protect a player's artifact against an opponent. Players which target artifacts which have been protected by decoys automatically lose the battle regardless of level and attack power. The only way to avoid a decoy is not to target artifacts. *'Alliance Facilities' **''''Alliances can research facilities that give its members faction boosts. Each facility increases alliance members' battle effectiveness by 5% based on the card's faction. Rewards *'Artifact ' **Players may initiate a battle in order to take another player's artifact. *'Credits ''' **A certain number of credits is awarded for winning a battle, capped at 10,000. Credits are awarded whether players target artifacts or not. Should an attack fail, players may lose some credits instead. Decoys and successful defense will award the defender credits instead. See Also *Boss Battle *Card Power Efficiency *Skills Category:Gameplay